MulticoloredDinosaurs (Free! Iwatobi Swim Club)
by omelettepie
Summary: Baby daddy story booklet with our favorite five.
1. nanase haruka (I)

_nanase haruka _/ **I**

* * *

You opened the hall cabinet, placing the warm towels you had just folded into their correct place, even reaching past the bottom shelf to rearrange a few miscellaneous items on the one above. You closed the cabinet doors, making your way down the hall to the bathroom. Before you opened the door, you stopped to adjust the glass dolphin figurine placed near a few of the children's books you had bought earlier that week. Taking it off of the shelf completely, you used your night shirt to rub in each crevice and clean it of any dust. Once you could see through it again, you placed it back strategically where Haruka had insisted you put it.

"Ryōta, what sound does a dolphin make?"

You heard a shrill keening noise from inside the bathroom. Venturing further, you peered through the door, watching as Haruka scrubbed your son, Ryōta's black hair, covering it in a tower of suds. The boy giggled and continued to splash around in the tub. "Like that, daddy!"

"Very good."

"Now, what sound does a whale make?" you asked, stepping fully into the room. Ryōta squealed at your presence, abandoning the bath toy so quick Haruka barely had enough time to even look at you before the small child was grasping the air for you, all the while making deep, undulating sounds from the back of his throat. You laughed, watching Haruka's mildly amused expression as he peered at you from the corner of his eye, sinking deeper into the soapy bathwater as though trying to disappear.

"We're taking a bath."

"I see that," you nodded, approaching the porcelain tub and kneeling to splay your hand against Ryōta's. You linked your fingers with his, something he took immense joy in.

"Bath, momma!"

"Oh, no," you declined. "It's late. Daddy was supposed to have you out of the bath an hour ago." You cast an accusing look at Haruka, who was now hidden from the eyes down in the bathwater. You swore you could see his eyes rippling with mischievousness. "What happened to no baths past seven-thirty?"

Haru only brought his mouth out of the water to quickly shoot you a sentence. "He insisted."

"Ryōta, you need to hurry and get Daddy out of the tub before he becomes a wrinkly water monster."

"Oh no, momma! Bad monster!"

"That's right! Go get him!"

You watched your small child fall all over your husband, latching onto his neck and shoving bubbles into his hair. "Daddy's a wrinkly monster!"

"Water monster will be fine as long as he stays in the water. Forever. Come get me in the morning."

You laughed outright, brushing your hair behind your ear with a wet finger. "We all know how much you want to become a mermaid, Haru. I just don't know if you'd want to turn while in dirty water like that..."

"All water is beautiful."

"That's it, Haruka Nanase! I'm coming in there right now." You pulled off your tank top and dropped your night shorts. Dipping your feet into the water, you knelt down and embraced Ryōta from behind, tickling him fiercely before leaning forward to claim Haru's lips. "Ew, you taste like dirty water. This might have been a bad idea."

"Baths for everyone?"

"Ugh! No matter what you always seem to have this psychic connection with the water, and you're just constantly scheming together and plotting with your devious plans. If you love the water so much, marry it!"

"I did." He sat up, muscles dripping with water as he loomed over you, caging Ryōta between his chest and yours. The boy squealed in happiness, clinging to him.

"Oh really." You brushed noses with him, and you felt his warm tongue slip across your soft lips.

"By marrying you, I now have endless bath time."

"Oh screw you!"

"Screw you, daddy!"

"Okay no Ryōta no we don't say those things oooops! Underwater time!" You tossed your child away, and he ducked his head underneath the surface of the bathwater. You glanced awkwardly at Haru. His lips curled in amusement.

"Nice save."

_"Screw you._ Stupid mermaid."


	2. tachibana makoto (I)

_tachibana makoto _/ **I**  
theme song: Song for You by Alexi Murdoch

* * *

You lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. As you listened to the rhythmic sounds of the ticking clock on the wall beside the bedroom door, you sighed. Your hand moved across your stomach, trying to feel if there was any specific roundness to your not flat tummy. Another sigh. You drummed your fingers around your belly button. The fan blew quietly across the room. Almost impatiently, you let out a huff and sat up. A hand ran through your messy hair. Staring up at the clock, you read it to be 12:58. 12:59, now that you had been staring for a few seconds. You crossed your legs, still feeling your pudgy belly for any sign...

"...Mmm?"

You worriedly looked to your left. Makoto gently stirred in his sleep, before opening his droopy green eyes to look up at you.

"Oh...? (**Name**)-chan, what are you doing up so late..?"

Your eyes widened. "M-Makoto!" you whispered. You gently placed a hand on his cheek, brushing his hair out of his face before giving him a cheap smile. "I just woke up suddenly, is all. Go back to bed."

"Suddenly... wake up?" he mumbled tiredly. Rubbing at his eyes, he continued, "You never do that. Is... something wrong?"

You shook your head. "No, nothing. Don't rub your eyes, Makoto, it'll be harder for you to fall back asleep-"

He sat up on his elbow. "(**Name**), what's wrong?" he asked quietly, now fully awake.

You sighed. "I said it was nothing."

"Your face is sad. It doesn't look like nothing," he said in concern. His warm olive eyes wandered down your arm until he saw the hand placed on your stomach. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. You quickly slipped your hand into your lap. You sighed.

"Is it this hard to get pregnant for every woman?" you asked yourself. "We've been trying for several weeks now. I'm worried. I haven't felt sick, and I'm not missing my period. I want to be sick. I want to be late." You felt your face heat up as a stinging feeling rose in the back of your throat. You hiccuped. "It's really scary, Makoto."

He nudged closer to you at the sound of your sobbing, wrapping his large arms around you. He enveloped you in a tight hug, where your shoulders raised and dropped rapidly to coincide with your various hiccups and quiet coughs and cries. "Don't be worried. There's nothing wrong with you. You're fine. We're just unlucky, is all."

You couldn't contain your sudden fit of weeping coughs, louder than the rest. "Are we? What if I... What if I can't?" Your voice drifted off. "I never thought.. it could ever happen to me. We've been lucky with everything else so far, it's scary to think-"

He shook his head, rubbing his cheek against your hair. "Then don't think about it. There is nothing wrong with you."

"How do you know?"

Pulling away, he sweetly kissed your cheek. "You may not believe me, but I promise you. I know."

You sniffed. "...I'm sorry I'm keeping you up."

Makoto wrapped his legs around you, drawing you closer. He slowly rocked side to side."It's okay." He kissed the top of your head. "I'll stay up with you until you calm down."

"I just want to show you that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, grow old with you, make you happy," you mumbled into his warm chest, trying to pace your breathing.

Makoto squeezed you tighter, letting a happy smile grace his lips as he closed his eyes. "You're doing completely fine."


	3. ryuugazaki rei (I)

_ryuugazaki rei _/ **I**  
theme song: Song on the Beach by Arcade Fire

* * *

Staring out of the window of your cozy, modern apartment, you watched a single fluffy cloud slowly soar below the infinite grey that blocked out the sun. Raindrops pattered soothingly on the windowpane. You wrapped yourself closer in your fluffy blanket, smiling. Rei would be home soon, and he'd make you a nice bowl of chicken noodle soup, like he always did when he got home. You softly caressed your swollen tummy. "I'm sorry mommy had to get sick. I'm going to get better in no time, baby. I promise. Your dad's chicken noodle soup works like a miracle."

After college, he had run into you during a vacation from a tournament somewhere in Italy. You had been touring with your friends, as had he. You both met in a library. You could remember it as clear as day.

_It had been a good hour that you had been resting in the library, reading a book containing every one of Edgar Allen Poe's poems. The sunlight filtered in from the large window you faced. There was a hand-crafted coffee table before you, surrounding by a plethora of armchairs and loveseats and four cushion sofas. A few people occupied these places with books in hand. There was one couple cooing to each other in Italian, sitting as close as they could without being thrown out for excessive PDA. As you turned the page to your book, your phone buzzed in your pocket. Taking it out, you read the message. It was from your friend, Maryanna._

_**yo, where are you?**_

the library. why?

**_i thought we promised to meet up at that coffee place by the hotel!_**

did we? i'm sorry. i'll be right over.

_**hurry up! there's a cute boy who's bringing coffee to each table you need to see him!**_

You chuckled, standing and leaving the reading area to place your book back in its place. You walked past the various rows of tall oaken bookshelves, curiously glancing down each one for no reason that to be nosy. Out of the blue- no pun intended- you happened to spy a man with a rather unique shade of hair that resembled the colour of a clear swimming pool.

_Out of the corner of his thick red glasses that he was adjusting, he happened to catch you staring and looked up. You felt your breath hitch: he was a very good-looking Japanese man in a dashing outfit. You tried to look away, only to accidentally prolong your stare by inwardly trying to find where to look at._

_Once you realized you had been standing in the same spot for about a minute, you made a small, embarrassed noise, rushing to leave the library. You covered your warm face with your hands, storming down the cobblestone path. You hugged yourself, looking over as you began to pass the giant window in the reading area. You froze in place once your eyes landed on your satchel, sitting vulnerably on the coffee table in front of the loveseat you had just been sitting on. Gasping, you paid no attention to the swarm of people you had to brush against to reach the library door. You swung it open, the tinkling sound of the bell causing multiple people in the line to check out their books turn their heads to stare. You dashed down the familiar aisle of bookshelves, bumping into a few people on the way. You stopped by the arm of the loveseat you once occupied, panting heavily. You blinked._

_Sitting there was the blue-haired Japanese man you'd blatantly gawked at only a few short minutes ago. He noticed your presence, turning to stare up at you. He blinked, as well, and you felt your neck heat up as you realized he was recognizing you as that creepy lady who eyed him from down the aisle. His unique purple eyes then switched to your brown satchel sitting all alone in the sunlight. You scratched at an inch at the nape of your neck. The man spoke, and you could detect the faint traces of his Japanese accent in his thick voice. "Is that yours?"_

_You made a noise. "Um. Yes. Do you mind if I...?"_

_"Not at all."_

_The man allowed you to maneuver between him to reach your satchel. As you tried to exit the other side, the back of your knee hit the loveseat, making you collapse back onto it. Your satchel landed directly on his crotch. The man yelped in surprise and his book was sent flying your way, where it hit you square in the face. You both moaned in pain. You whimpered. "I'm so, so, so sorry about that! I didn't mean to!"_

_"Th-that's alright," the man groaned, lifting your satchel from his lap. "What's in this thing?"_

_"A very big translation book," you smiled weakly. You picked up his book, which had landed at your feet. Examining the cover, you blinked. "Hey, I was just reading this."_

_"It's a good book."_

_"Good? Edgar Allen Poe is the best," you grinned, handing the book back to him. "It was a stroke of luck that this library had his entire compilations of short stories and poems! It's been a long time since I last picked up a piece of 'The Raven' or 'The Pit and the Pendulum'."_

_The man nodded, trying to find his place in the book. His purple eyes met yours again. "To be honest, I've... never really gotten the chance to read many of his poems at all."_

_"Whaat?" you gasped. "Where have you been living your whole life? Under a rock?"_

_"I've been busy with swimming tournaments," he replied proudly. "I compete with a group of high school friends. When you're traveling all over and training day and night to swim in relays and various other competitions, you have little time for reading big books like this. I grew up in Japan with not much material to indulge myself in. I've only read one of Poe's short stories."_

_"Really?" You chuckled. "Well, if you're that interested, you'll have a blast with that book. Just make sure you don't take it home! I'm staying in Italy for a while and I need something to read when I get a chance to get away from my psychopathic college friends.."_

_"You're here with friends also?"_

_You nodded. "They're at a small coffee shop somewhere around the hotel just nearby. I was about to head off, but... I forgot my things."_

_The man furrowed his brows, face completely serious. "You're not pulling my leg, are you?"_

_"Huh? Why would I do that?"_

_"If my calculations are correct... My friends are in the exact same coffee shop. The Bellissimo hotel, correct?"_

_"...No way."_

_The man smiled and he pushed his glasses up his nose. "Maybe once I finish this poem we can walk there together?"_

_"Uh, sure. Are you a serial killer?"_

_He spluttered. "Wh-What? What kind of question is that!?"_

_"Sorry! Just checking! But, yeah, it'd be nice to have some company."_

_"...Alright then."_

You smiled, touching your now warm cheek. Back to the present, it was still raining. Nothing like the day you'd met Rei, but as you turned around to watch him unlock the door, open it, and step inside with a weary sigh, there was a twinge of familiarity as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "Welcome home," you croaked out.

"Why are you sitting so close to the window? Cold glass doesn't help a cold body!" His lips squeezed together in a firm line. His voice was softer, once he saw the faraway look on your face. "Just what are you doing over there, anyways?"

You grinned, casting a glance towards the old brown satchel slung over his shoulder. You chuckled, looking back out at the rain falling over England. "I was just telling Edgar about your delicious chicken soup."

You heard Rei laugh comically in the background. "Ah! Right! I'll make you some right away! That cold will be gone by tomorrow!"

His footsteps disappeared into the kitchen.


	4. hazuki nagisa (I)

_hazuki nagisa _/ **I**  
theme song: Anywhere But Here by Safetysuit

* * *

He kissed you with a heated passion that you knew he was restraining when you heard his hands clench the sheets beneath you. As he pulled away, you heard him panting ever so quietly. Your hands, fisted in his dress shirt(since he had long discarded his thin vest), rubbed the fabric between your fingers anxiously. Your leg raised, brushing against the thighs that lowered to press against your lower region. Eyes shadowed by his curly sandy blonde bangs, Nagisa clenched his teeth and pushed himself against you, grinding and kissing his way down your neck.

You gasped once he reached your collarbone, finding your pulse and suckling. You let out a tiny mewl and arched your back. "N-Nagisa."

He grunted in acknowledgement, bucking against you suddenly. You whimpered, bringing him close so you could bury your face in his chest as the friction caused by your moving bodies sent waves of pleasure up through your midsection. There was a tight sensation developing deep inside your gut, and it intensified when Nagisa bucked harshly again, letting loose another guttural grunt. You could feel the tightness send shock waves of pleasure through your core. You whimpered Nagisa's name into his ear. You felt overwhelmingly warm and confined in your clothes- there was moisture collecting around your neck. Nagisa breathed at a steady pace as he slowly, slowly rocked against you, once in a while teasing you with a quick, harsh grind that made you cover your mouth and hug him tighter. Their was a subtly growing hardness in his jeans that intensified the experience. You whined and keened at the friction.

He suddenly stopped. You gasped out for a breath you didn't realize you had been holding. You watched Nagisa pant atop you. You pulled back and saw him lick his lips, not meeting your eyes. You felt that tightening sensation fade from your core. "Nagisa?"

He looked back into your eyes, his own pretty pink ones clearing of their lusty haze. "I don't mean to tease you like this, I'm sorry."

You blinked. "What have you got to be sorry for? You're perfect." You smiled so big your cheeks began to block your vision of the cute boy's flushed face. "I'm sorry we're not older. Doing this wouldn't be a problem then."

Nagisa sat up, sliding off of you and pushing his hair back. It fell right into the place it had been before. You sat up yourself, locking your fingers with his. Nagisa's beautiful smile came to his face, and you felt yourself grow increasingly more joyful as you caught a glance of his teeth. "You're so nice."

"Thank you," you answered smugly. Nagisa laughed, placing his other hand behind your neck, where he drew you in for a kiss. You both pecked at one another's lips for a few moments, when suddenly Nagisa mumbled, "This feels so real."

You chuckled. "It does, doesn't it?"

"People say love doesn't exist when you're in high school."

"We're going to be graduating in a few weeks. We're not ignorant freshman anymore." You frowned. "Believe me, I was taught that it didn't exist, too."

"But when I'm with you," he said with a whimper in his tone, "when I'm around you, my heart beats so fast. I always get warm and blush and when you hold my hand we fit so perfectly together it's like we're human puzzles." He pushed him face into the crook of your neck. "You're so amazing. I want you. I need you. But more importantly, I want to be _with_ you. If your dad didn't hate me so much I'd marry you tomorrow. I haven't felt this passionate about anything since I competed in the swimming relay back home."

"Dad doesn't hate you," you reassured. "It's his job to scope you out."

Nagisa pulled away, kissing you again. "Our meeting seems like a dream. Tell it to me."

You shook your head, shoulders bouncing with some chuckles you let loose. "Once upon a time, a long time ago... Just kidding. You'd been forced to transfer out of Iwatobi to come to America to finish your high school years. We met as sophomores, in art class. You still didn't know how to speak English very well. You sat in front of me. Everybody thought you were so cute, they'd laugh and giggle and point at you, and you'd always hide your face in embarrassment. I caught you peeking back at me during class, and I'd asked you if you planned on using me to cheat on your tests. You obviously didn't understand what I was saying, but you smiled anyways. I introduced myself after class-lunchtime- and you stopped me and asked me if I could show you around school because you were new."

Nagisa smiled at your retelling, brushing his thumb against your cheek. He stared down into your eyes. It wasn't too far of a distance- he was a fairly short boy.

"We walked around all lunch, and I showed you to your next class." You cocked your head at him. "Not the most romantic meeting."

"And the next day. Tell me."

"Ugh, fine. So, the next day when we walked into art class, you made a big scene by bowing and yelling 'Arigato!' at me at my desk before you sat down. I thought you were just the cutest thing in the world, so I asked you if you wanted to walk around again during lunch. You must have been studying up on your English super hard that night or something, because you said yes. We hung out by the cafeteria and I asked you all about Japan. You said, word for word: 'I come from Iwatobi. I'm a swimmer. I miss my friends. Their names are Mako-chan, Haru-chan, Rei-chan, and Rin-chan. They have girly names, but they're boys.'"

You leaned forward, pecking Nagisa's lips.

"You have a girly name, too, Nagi_-chan."_

"You sound funny when you try to be Japanese, (**Name**)-chan."

You played with his curly blonde hair. "You never told me if your hair was really blonde or not. Aren't Japanese boys supposed to have straight dark hair?"

He playfully shoved you back against his pillows. "I did tell you! My hair is real!"

"Don't yell so loud! Your parents are going to come up and ask why your bed's a mess!"

A shimmering glint passed through his lovely pink eyes. "I forgot to mention that they left for dinner a half-hour ago?"

"Nagisa!"

"Oops!"


End file.
